1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bag carrier for carrying plastic bags that include one or more loops.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plastic bags are gaining popularity by retail establishments. Some businesses, such as grocers, offer plastic bags as an alternative to paper bags. Other businesses provide only plastic bags having no alternative available. Most of these plastic bags are of the type having one or more plastic loops or handles. If a shopper has made several purchases from a variety of stores or has purchased numerous items from a single concern, he or she may find in their possession several plastic bags to maintain. It becomes quite a cumbersome job to keep up with an abundance of plastic bags not to mention seemingly countless handles. This becomes quite evident if the user has a desire to temporarily set the group of plastic bags down. A plastic bag carrier would support a small group of plastic bags by their handles or plastic loops providing a single handle for the user to grip. A plastic bag carrier should provide a snap fit mechanism which would retain a group of plastic bags in the event the carrier is rested on a surface.
There are plastic bag carriers which carry plastic bags. No device, however, has yet been created which provides captive opening which holds an assembly of bags if they are momentarily rested on a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,727 issued May 17, 1988 to Francis A. Clarke discloses a bag holder including a substantially horizontal handle having a plurality of indentations joined by a substantially perpendicular section to a substantially parallel support member.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,935 issued Jul. 21, 1987 to Charles G. D. Williams shows a handle for packages including a horizontal handle having a plurality of indentations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,640 issued May 27, 1986 to Richard W. Enersen illustrates a handle for carrying a single plastic shopping bag that includes a recess for receiving the two loops of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,752 issued Aug. 1, 1972 to Glenn C. Wilson discloses a carrier handle for a pair of paint cans or a single paint can, the handle suspending the paint cans or can by the can bails or bail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,103 issued Jul. 25, 1972 to John F. Chmela et al describes a combination carrying handle to be used with paint cans or packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,765 issued Apr. 25, 1972 to George H. Geisinger discloses a handle to carry a package by engaging the package binding cord.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.